


The Flash and Harry Potter Crossover (Unknown Title as of yet)

by witchguy1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the British wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?</p><p>M/M/M/M SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash and Harry Potter Crossover (Unknown Title as of yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the prologue of my new story.
> 
> M/M/M/M SLASH.

On the 15th of November Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour and a few others are running for their lives as they are being chased by aurors, the order of the phoenix, teachers and students who are all being lead by Dumbledore to chase them all down and arrest them. The group all run through the forbidden forest and Harry yells "come on, they are gaining on us"

"run faster" yells Greg Goyle as he runs.

"we can out run them" yells Hermione just as a stunner spell just misses her, hitting a nearby tree.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

On the 1st of October Harry Potter who was a fifth year student at Hogwarts was reading in the library when he hears two voices whispering. Harry decides not to listen until he hears his last name and he steps closer to the voices and he peeks through some books to reveal Ron and Ginny Weasley and he listens to the conversation. Ron says to Ginny "i can't believe Potter" before he says in a mocking way "oh boo hoo, i never knew my parents, i have nightmares about their deaths and Voldemort a lot, the Dursleys are being the worst this summer" before his voice changes back to normal and he says "i can't wait until we get his money and then we can kill him after he changes his will to give me, mum, dad and you his money which we will share with the others if they want it but i doubt that"

"so true and then we don't have to listen to that mudblood know-it-all either" replies Ginny just as Hermione steps beside Harry and over hears the conversation and she gets tears in her eyes which Harry sees and hugs Hermione. They then hear Ginny says as she hands Ron a potion "put this in Harry's drink and he will full in love with me, mum gave it to me at the start of school and i luckily was able to hide it from the aurors that were checking our bags, once you have given it to him he will fall head overs heels in love with me and after the war we will get married, making me Lady Potter, then after he gets me pregnant we kill him, making it look like an accident and we will get all of his money and fame"

"good plan, i can't believe i've had to put up with Potter's whining and getting into dangerous situations just because Dumbledore is paying e to be his friend" says Weasel. Harry gets tears in his eyes as he hears Weasel and his slut of a sister talk before they leave the library. Hermione comforts Harry before they are seen by Draco Malfoy, Greg Goyle and Theodore Nott, Malfoy then says "oh look at the love birds"

"shut up Malfoy, we are not in the fucking mood" Harry says to Malfoy as he lets go of Hermione and stands up.

"what happened then ?" Nott asks Harry.

"we discovered that Weasel wasn't really our friend, so you can boast about it of you want" replies Harry before he gets hugged by Goyle who says "i'm sorry for acting like an asshole these past years" which completely confuses Harry and Hermione. Draco casts a silencing charm and says "we don't want to be deatheaters, we are not like our fathers"

"you act like your fathers" says Harry crossing his arms after standing up again with Hermione.

"but we aren't like them, we actually like you, we want to be your friends, both of you" says Malfoy before he turns to Hermione and says "you may be a muggleborn but you are the smartest girl i've ever met and I admire you for that"

"really ?" asks Hermione. Draco and the other two Slytherins nod before Goyle says "if you two decide to leave the wizarding world, we would like to join you but before that we want to become your friends"

"i'd like that" says Hermione before she looks at Harry who nods and says "i'd like that too"

They then start planning their getaway from the wizarding world. Draco, Greg and Theo tell them of others that wish to leave and each of the students that wish to leave end up approached and offered an escape.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

After five minutes of running something happens which shocks the group. They suddenly disappear from the forbidden forest and reappear in a giant city. The group all wander around before Harry says "I don't think we are in Britain anymore"

"i don't think we are in the same world anymore" says Hermione as she looks at a sign that tells them about something being activated at S.T.A.R. Labs in a month and Hermione says "in our world, there is no such place as S.T.A.R. Labs and I would know"

"so we are in a different world with muggle British money ?" asks Harry as he points at Hermione's never-ending bag and Draco says "we can change the money around, right ?"

"yea, we can" says Sirius before the group navigate the city to the nearest bank where they change their money in American dollars.

* * *

A month later Harry is sitting in his room at his new house in Central city with Draco, Theo, Greg, Seamus, Michael Corner, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione, Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood all of them talking about the particle accelerator that was being activated that night while Sirius and Remus are out of town with Nymphadora and Fleur looking after the teenagers. That night the particle accelerator is activated and for about forty minutes everything is fine until it malfunctions and explodes. The explosion goes up into the sky as energy waves expand from S.T.A.R. Labs and hits Harry and everyone in his house knocking them all out.

* * *

Nine months later Harry and the others all wake up in a room with the song Poker Face from Lady Gaga playing and Draco asks as he sees two people hovering over some other guy "where the bloody hell are we ?" getting the attention of the two people who rush over to them after they tell the other guy to stay where he was. The guy doesn't listen and he leaves while Harry just sits there staring at where the guy had left with raised eyebrows. The group all get up and Hermione asks the two people "who are you ?"

"I'm Caitlin Snow" replies the woman.

"i'm Cisco" replies the guy before Theo asks "where are we ?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs" replies Caitlin.

"how long have we been asleep ?" asks Michael.

"nine months" says Cisco.

"nine month ?" asks Harry before he asks them "can you call someone named Sirius Black please, he will be so worried about all of us"

"sure" says Caitlin before she walks away, picks up a phone and calls Sirius who arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs ten minutes later with Remus and they both hug the group. The other guy comes back thirty minutes later and asks "what the hell happened to me ?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my new story. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Harry and the others will all be getting powers. 
> 
> Each of them will get multiple powers like three powers each or something.
> 
> Any suggestions for who will get what power will be much appreciated.


End file.
